Grab bars are utilized in bathroom applications to provide support for an individual during exit or entry in a bathtub or shower, for example. Typical grab bars include a linear/straight body member that is spaced apart from, and parallel to, a wall. The grab bar has end mounts that extend toward the wall such that the grab bar can be mounted to the wall. In some configurations, the linear/straight body member may include angled portions such that the grab bar can be gripped at different orientations.
These known grab bars are each defined by a circular cross-section. This traditional cross-section has been used due to the ease in manufacturing of the simple shape. Further, the circular section bar can be easily bent to form various angled portions. However, it is important to further improve grab bars to provide a more aesthetically pleasing appearance as well as providing a structure that can be more easily gripped by an individual. Further, it is desirable to provide a more secure attachment interface between such a grab bar and the wall without adversely affecting overall cost of the product.